


Santa's House

by Jecari



Series: Buddiemas 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Buddiemas (9-1-1 TV), Buddiemas 2020, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari
Summary: Buck doesn't do things halfway and that's partly why Eddie loves him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddiemas 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050329
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62
Collections: Buddiemas 2020





	Santa's House

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1st day of [Buddiemas! ](https://buddiemas.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt: Decorating
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing [ The17stairs ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the17stairs), thank you so much!
> 
> Hope you like it ♥

When Eddie agrees to Buck decorating the house for the holidays with Christopher while he's at work, he doesn't expect _this_. Buck and Christopher went all in.

"Wow," he breathes out. "Is this Santa's house?" 

Christopher laughs from where is sitting on the couch with Buck, a movie playing on the TV. "It's our home!" 

Smiling, Eddie walks to the couch. He kisses Christopher's head then Buck's lips. 

"Wait!" Buck exclaims, pressing his finger on his phone's screen. 

The entire house lights up with Christmas and Eddie smiles. Buck doesn't do things halfway and that's partly why Eddie loves him.


End file.
